


Green

by amorassofpixelz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Finn, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, One Shot, Top Poe, top poe is a vastly underused concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorassofpixelz/pseuds/amorassofpixelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Finn's grinning, hands in Poe’s hair as he plants kisses on his stomach.

_“Hey…”_

The pilot looks Finn in the eye. “What’s up?”

“I was just thinking… maybe this time we could, uh... y’know?”

“What... _switch?”_

Finn blinks. “Yeah.”

 _"You_  want to bottom?”

“Sure... I mean, you seem to like it.”

“It takes a little more effort to get into than you’re used to,” he laughs, “but I’d be more than happy to try it.”

Finn doesn’t respond, opting to kiss Poe as a sign of agreement instead.

It takes Poe a good five seconds to run through it; it’s been a minute. He breaks away to pull his shirt off, quickly leaning back in.

Finn uses one hand to unbutton his pants, pulling them down and kneeling to do the same to the pilot. He nips at the other man’s erection, still covered in fabric.

Poe, suddenly feeling impatient, traces the edge of his boxers before pulling them down and letting out a hiss as Finn gets right to work. He prefers using his mouth over his hands, knowing exactly where the pilot loves to feel his tongue run over.

Besides, it’s more fun anyway.

He follows their familiar routine until Poe’s cock is leaking in his mouth, getting a taste before standing back up.

“Alright."

Poe runs a hand over his cheek. “We should probably open you up first.”

Finn nods, stepping backwards toward the bed.

He’s gone this far before; feeling the pilot inside of him as he works himself is one of his favorite ways to get off. But this time, it’s different. Poe spends a bit more time running his fingers over Finn’s entrance than usual.

“The main thing is just to relax. Otherwise, it’s not gonna feel good at all.”

Finn nods.

“We've just gotta get you used to it.”

“Right.”

Rubbing some slick between his thumb and index finger, Poe nearly falls on his knees to pray as Finn takes it easily.

 _“Seems like you’re nearly there already,”_ He teases.

Finn laughs, already half-hard from the other man’s touch.

Poe’s finger glides in and out a few times before he traces another over Finn’s hole.

“Ready for another?”

“Yeah.”

Poe presses it in, once again surprised at how relaxed Finn is on his own.

_He must really want this._

“Think you’re ok?”

Finn shrugs. “I’m not the expert here.”

Poe grins, pulling his fingers apart slightly and seeing how well Finn adapts.

“I’d say you’re ready, if you’re feeling up to it.”

“Poe, I _really_  want this.”

The pilot pulls his fingers out and climbs onto the bed, kissing Finn as he traces the underside of his cock.

“I do too.”

Finn smiles.

Poe shifts his body lower, working himself back up with one hand and using the other to guide Finn into his mouth.

The man above him groans, surprised.

Poe pulls off with a long drag up from the base, grinning at Finn.

He guides Finn’s legs further apart, hands running down his thighs.

Finn breaks the silence. “Ok, just be honest. Does it feel _good?”_

“If the other guy knows what he’s doing,” He grabs the bottle of slick and pours some onto his hand before running it over his cock, “it can feel fucking _amazing.”_

Finn tilts his head back, trying his best to calm down.

“You ready?”

He nods, eyes closed. “Yeah.”

Poe smirks as he uses a hand to guide himself to Finn’s entrance, running his head over it with the slightest of pressure.

“How does that feel?”

Finn looks down at him. “It feels like I want you to _fuck me,_  Poe.”

He smirks.  _“Happy to oblige.”_

He pushes forward a bit, the very end of his cock disappearing into Finn as both of them let out sighs for very different reasons.

Poe lets his long-dormant need take over as he pushes further, Finn taking him just fine.

He’s halfway in before he looks up again. “Good?”

Finn’s teeth are showing. “It’s… new.”

Poe gives him a second. “Just try to relax.”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me when.”

He uses the brief pause to run a palm down the underside of Finn’s erection.

“Ok.”

Poe continues on, knees weak as he gets accustomed to the tight heat. He leans forward, bracing himself with one hand as he gets close to Finn’s ear.

_“You feel so fucking good, buddy.”_

Finn grins, eyes still closed.

Once Poe’s fully inside the other man, Finn opens his eyes.

 _“Not so bad.”_ He's panting softly.

 _“Told you,”_ Poe scoffs.

He reverses direction slowly, a sigh escaping him.

“Still with me?”

“I’m good.” Finn’s expression is neutral, but his voice has something behind it.

 _He’s getting into it,_ Poe realizes.

The pilot pushes back in, a little quicker the second time around.

Finn moans in response, the sound music to Poe’s ears. His hand reaches out as he begins stroking himself.

“Don’t tell me you’re _enjoying yourself,”_ the pilot teases.

“I’m... getting used to it.”

Poe’s on his fourth thrust when Finn closes his eyes again. He groans, the discomfort fading as he lets himself focus on this new type of friction instead.

“You can go faster; no need to torture yourself.”

A quick flash of a smile runs across the Poe's face as he pushes in faster - _needier -_ than before, letting himself get into a comfortable rhythm.

Finn bites his lip, the feeling still odd but nonetheless causing a slow drip of precum to hit his stomach. Poe catches sight of it, flicking over his head with a finger and licking it clean.

“Still good?”

Finn nods, fist forming around his cock, plenty hard with all the attention his prostate is getting.

“Do you want me to pull out?”

Finn thinks for only a second, “How often do I?”

The pilot’s smirk is answer enough.

Finn puts a hand over Poe’s, holding onto it for nothing else but the closeness of it.

“You ok, buddy?”

“More than ok, Poe.”

He smiles, face beaming with the same pride Finn saw after he pulled away from their first kiss. A few thrusts later, the pilot’s grin fades.

_“Ok.”_

Finn nods, stroking himself faster.

Poe lets go of his chest to brace himself against the mattress, a long moan the only warning he can muster.

The warmth in Finn’s cock intensifies as the realization that Poe’s climaxing  _inside of him_ fires off every nerve in his body. The friction against his prostate turns white-hot, bordering on painful as he cums more than he’s ever known possible.

Poe lets out a noise somewhere between a laugh and gasp as he empties himself inside of Finn, a million different emotions inside of him him as wave after wave of heat spreads through him.

 _“Ah,_ Poe… _fuck,_ Poe.”

The pilot responds with a goddamn _whimper,_ something Finn’s never even dreamt of hearing.

Lines of cum are drawn on his belly, the few remaining shots running down his cock as he pumps himself with just two fingers wrapped around it.

The pilot’s erratic motions eventually even out, his breath still heavy but able to speak again.

 _“Finn…”_ He looks absolutely defeated.

“Holy _shit."_

Poe guides himself out, climbing onto the mattress and falling flat on his face.

Finn looks over, side-view of the pilot’s grin more reassuring than any pre-sex lecture. He runs a hand over Poe’s shoulder, skin warmer than usual.

 _“Finn…”_ He picks his head up, flipping onto his back and taking deep breaths.

“That was great.”

Poe looks over. “That was fucking _incredible,_ buddy.” He spots the white streaks on Finn’s torso, dragging two fingers across it and licking them clean.

“You always do that.”

Poe shifts closer, eyeing Finn’s lips. _“I love the way you taste.”_ He leans forward to kiss the man below him.

“I wish we’d done that sooner.”

Poe chuckles, his breath hot against Finn’s cheek. “So you liked it, then?”

“It feels _new,_  but I’ve never cum so hard in my life.”

“So it’s an occasional thing? I can live with that.”

“Maybe for your birthday,” Finn teases.

The pilot laughs, pecking Finn on the cheek. “I’d be happy if I got to do this once a decade, buddy. I love you so, _so_ much, Finn.”

“I love you too.”

Poe runs a hand over Finn’s cheek, the feel of his stubble just about the pilot’s favorite thing in the world.

“I mean it, Finn. I think about getting up and leaving the Resistance every damn time I have to go on a mission without you.”

“And I _live_ for that stupid grin on your face every time you get back.”

Poe smiles. “Thank you, Finn. I needed this.”

“Don’t thank me. This is about _us,_ remember?”

“Right.”

“But, you’re welcome.”

The pilot grins, teeth showing and those familiar crinkles around his eyes forming.

“Should we get washed up?”

“Lead the way.”

Poe stands, walking towards the bathroom.

“Y’know, I’m never gonna get tired of that view.”

Poe laughs loudly, sticking his ass playfully back into view of the doorway for a second. “C’mon.”

Finn takes a deep breath before getting up, the sore reminder of Poe’s cock inside of him an interesting prospect; something to remember him by when he leaves for Coruscant in the morning. When he stands and stretches, a sudden realization hits him, wide smile filling his face.

 _His birthday’s in two weeks_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be another daily one-shot, it's still short but it took a few days to polish up.
> 
> Enjoy! I always love feedback; positive or negative.


End file.
